Et il avançait sans voir
by shadowquill17
Summary: James Bond n'a laissé absolument aucun indice qui aurait permis de penser qu'il lui faisait la cour, bon sang. Après tout, Q est un génie; n'aurait-il pas remarqué ?


**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Tandis que je soigne un refroidissement qui n'a pas lieu d'être en JUILLET mais qui s'accroche à moi comme une… eh bien, comme une maladie (hé hé, mon premier placement de citation XD), je tenais tout de même à finir et poster ce mignon petit OS 00Q, simplement parce que je le peux.**

**(Enfin, _peux_, c'est vite dit avec ce stupide rhume, mais je le _veux_, na.)**

**Alors je te laisse à ta lecture, impatient explorateur, et te prie toute fébrile et fiévreuse d'être indulgent envers mon cerveau (littéralement, pour une fois) malade.**

**Enjoy !**

**...**

S'il est un spécialiste du piratage informatique, un génie de la configuration de gadgets complexes qui sauvent régulièrement la vie d'agents sur le terrain et un coordinateur de mission né lorsqu'on lui confie la tâche de guider un 00 à travers les rues d'une ville dans laquelle il n'a jamais mis les pieds, Q est un peu moins brillant lorsqu'il s'agit de comprendre les intentions d'un autre être humain sans l'aide d'un dispositif de communication high-tech et d'un clavier dernier-cri.

Et pour être honnête, et ce malgré son intellect plus que formidable, Q n'a pas immédiatement compris ce qu'il se passait.

(Mais vraiment, comment aurait-il pu deviner ?)

Il y a d'abord eu le premier déjeuner à deux, _forcément_ une situation normale entre deux amis, s'est-il dit, ou du moins entre une personne qui manque régulièrement de se faire tuer sous la responsabilité de l'autre, et celle qui doit justifier les écarts de mission de la première auprès des hautes sphères du MI6.

Situation presque normale, donc.

Et oui, peut-être que Bond n'a pas eu le moins du monde l'air troublé par le fait que leurs genoux se touchent régulièrement sous la minuscule table du restaurant français dans lequel ils attendaient leur coq-au-vin, et peut-être qu'il a insisté galamment pour payer le repas lui-même, mais Q justifie ces détails par le confort tranquille et accueillant que Bond oppose toujours à un contact physique, et par le fait que Bond, malgré tous ses défauts, reste un gentleman, et que c'est quand même lui qui avait invité Q après tout.

(Q ne s'attarde pas sur le fait qu'il a aimé sentir la main ferme et large de Bond se blottir dans le creux de son dos lorsqu'ils sont sortis du restaurant.)

Il y a ensuite eu le premier dîner dehors, dans un restaurant simple mais charmant, dans lequel Q s'est senti indéniablement plus à l'aise que dans un de ces établissements à quinze étoiles dont il n'a que faire mais dont les agents semblent si friands.

Et oui, peut-être bien que Bond a observé avec un peu trop d'intérêt Q gémir de plaisir quand ce dernier a englouti son succulente omelette aux champignons, et peut-être bien qu'il a insisté pour faire goûter sa tarte aux pommes à Q en lui tendant sa fourchette pour la lui mettre dans la bouche lui-même, mais Q ignore les preuves en se disant d'abord que Bond le trouve sûrement trop maigrichon et était donc ravi de le voir manger un peu, et ensuite qu'il a dû avoir envie de savoir si la rumeur qui court au sein du MI6, et qui prétend que Q boit son thé trop sucré car il hait les desserts, est vraie.

(Elle ne l'est pas, mais Q se force à oublier la façon dont son estomac a bondi de plaisir lorsque Bond n'a pas démenti leur aimable serveuse quand elle a affirmé qu'ils formaient un couple adorable.)

Il y a finalement eu le dîner chez Bond, et même là Q est certain qu'il n'avait _aucun_ moyen de deviner les intentions de son hôte.

Absolument aucun, merci.

Oui, bien sûr que Bond se tenait un peu trop près du Quartermaster quand il l'a aidé à enlever son manteau, et bien sûr que Bond lui a pris la main pour y déposer un baiser galant, mais tout le monde sait que Bond n'a aucune limite quand il s'agit d'espace personnel, et qu'il a tendance à faire n'importe quoi rien que pour voir Q rougir et se troubler.

(Q écrabouille avec fermeté la pensée des lèvres de Bond contre sa peau.)

Q ne se sent donc absolument pas concerné lorsque Bond grommelle tout à coup au milieu d'un canard à l'orange absolument divin "tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu fais, pas vrai ?", et se lève pour contourner souplement la table.

Il se sent un peu plus concerné quand Bond attire brusquement son Quartermaster à lui et écrase leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre.

Là, Q n'essaie même pas de nier le fait que le goût de vin rouge et d'agrume dans la bouche de Bond est très, _très_ loin de lui déplaire.

Il ne nie pas le fait que les mains de Bond sont _parfaites_ sous sa chemise, _à leur place_ contre sa peau.

Il ne cherche pas non plus à résister lorsque Bond le guide (entre deux baisers fiévreux) vers sa chambre à coucher…

Mais qu'on n'aille pas dire à Q qu'il aurait pu prévoir la fin de la soirée, parce qu'elle était _complètement_ inattendue.

Il est formel; il n'y a eu aucun signe précurseur.

Il n'est pas aveugle, quand même, il aurait remarqué.

**...**

**Eh bien, que penses-tu de ce Q totalement inconscient de son charme et des stratagèmes de séduction d'un certain agent ? **

**Personnellement je pense que Q est tout aussi crédible dans ce rôle de sceptique aveugle à son environnement que dans celui d'un participant habile du jeu de la séduction… mais cette fois c'est cette première facette que je voulais explorer, alors j'espère que ça t'a plu quand même !**

**Si oui, si non, que tu partages mon avis sur Q ou pas, laisse une review pour partager tes pensées... *communion spirituelle, bzzz***

**Alors à ton clavier, lecteur spatial, et à bientôt j'espère ! ^^**


End file.
